diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Macumba
|Information = Realmforum }} 'Macumba - „Stay away from the voodoo?“ „Nein danke!“ ' Es ist soweit, Macumba schlüpft. Noch eine Trollgilde? Muss das sein? Noch mehr Gilden die sich um die wenigen Trolle streiten? Nun, dem kann Macumba zwei Punkte entgegen halten: * Erstens: Wir bestehen ohnehin hauptsächlich aus Trollen, die aus den verschiedensten Gründen nicht zu einem regulären Trollstamm passen würden. * Zweitens: Auch wenn wir uns natürlich über weitere Spieler freuen, die sich unserer Sache anschließen wollen, haben wir nicht vor aktiv zu rekrutieren, da es weder zu uns noch dem Konzept der Gilde passen würde. Oh ja Konzept, da hatten wir ja einige in den letzten Monaten, womit wollt ihr uns denn schocken? Der Grundgedanke ist denkbar simpel. Die Imperien sind gefallen. Nach den Zwillingsimperien, nun auch noch der ferne Norden. Alles was von der Trollheit noch übrig ist, hat entweder den Verstand verloren, lebt mehr oder minder verborgen und zurückgezogen auf irgendwelchen fernen Inseln oder gehört mehr oder minder zur Horde. Die Folgen auf lange Sicht sind dabei umfassender als den meisten auf den ersten Blick auffallen mag. Die Trolle vergessen den Voodoo. Sie lernen den Schamanismus und wenden sich so von ihren Loa ab. Eine komplette Rasse verliert ihre kulturelle Identität. Ist das nicht etwas dramatisiert? Stimmt, es ist eine etwas dramatisierte Sicht der Dinge. Aber, dass es einfach einen Haufen Trolle gibt, die weder ic noch ooc auch nur den geringsten Schimmer von ihrer Kultur oder den Loa haben, wird wohl keiner abstreiten. Und genau da wollen wir ansetzen. Ingame ist es unser Ziel den Voodoo zu erhalten, ooc wollen wir im Grunde allen Trollen eine Hilfestellung bieten. Hilfestellung? Ja, Macumba setzt sich im Grunde aus zwei Arten von Trollcharakteren zusammen. Trolle, die ihren Teil Weisheit und Wissen der Welt vermitteln wollen und solchen, die auf der Suche nach eben jenem Wissen sind. Im weitesten Sinne könnte man uns als eine Art Orden betrachten. Nur dass die Religion und das Wissen denen wir uns verschrieben haben, diese Organisationsform eigentlich nicht wirklich kennt. Dennoch wäre es sowohl ic von unserem Konzept her falsch dieses Wissen unseren Mitgliedern vorzubehalten, als auch von unseren ooc-Überzeugungen her unpassend. Etwas konkreter gesprochen, kann jeder an uns herantreten und sich seinen Teil „Religionsuntericht“ abholen auch ohne gleich Mitglied zu werden; das kann zum Beispiel eine Gilde sein die ein Ritual zu Ehren ihres neu erwählten Schutzloas veranstalten möchte und sich bei uns den Rat oder auch die Mitwirkung eines alten Hexx holt oder auch eine ein noch junge Jägerin, die bisher nur die Wege der Horde kennt und lernen möchte wie ein Shadowhunter die Macht der Loa zu nutzen oder auch einfach nur ein kleiner ooc-Kurs über die Loa... Soweit zu den Fragen die aufkommen könnten. Ich selbst möchte noch folgendes anfügen: Die Gilde hat sich in monatelangem RP ingame entwickelt und existiert (bis dato zumindest) auch nur ingame. Sie erfüllt reine RP-Zwecke, auch wenn viele unserer Mitglieder auch raiden. Wer also den Kontakt zu uns sucht sollte schon einem unserer Mitglieder über die Füße laufen. (Natürlich kann Freund Whisper dem Zufall immer auf die Sprünge helfen.) Sein Zentrum wird Macumba in Shaol'Watha im Hinterland haben, allerdings liegt es in der Natur unserer Gemeinschaft und unserer Mitglieder doch eher unterwegs zu sein. Wir wollen ca. einmal im Monat ein Event veranstalten zu dem dann grundsätzlich jeder Troll geladen ist, den es auf dem Server gibt. Im Vordergrund stehen dabei natürlich der Lehre von den Loa und ihre Ehrung. Außerdem möchte ich, Zul'Rok, Kee'Sho, Papa Menaaki und Blutspeer für ihre Hilfe beim Ausbrüten danken. Macumba ist geschlüpft. Kategorie:Ehemalige Gilden